Heart of the Moon
by Sapphire1993
Summary: When Rin is attacked by a Youkai, she is not saved by Sesshomaru, but by a Youkai who is so beautiful as the moon. But who is she exactly?
1. Obsessed by the Moon

**Hi everyone! Here's my second story of Inuyasha. Kolunga, my OC will be introduced here. For her bio information and her Youkai kind, you have to go to my profile. **

****

This is my first time I start writing a long story. And it is also the first time I start writing it in English. So if you discover errors, you know why. But anyway, here is the story and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Obsessed by the Moon

It was a beautiful day in the Japanese forest. The forest Youkai enjoy the warm sun, but they go quickly out of the way because they feel a powerful aura coming.

That aura belongs to Sesshomaru, a DaiYoukai from the Western Lands. The InuYoukai is followed by a small green imp named Jaken and an 8 year old human girl named Rin who was saved by Sesshomaru using Tenseiga, a sword that can save 100 lives in one sweep.

It started slowly getting dark. They arrived at a small clearing. They walked all day and Rin was exhausted.

"We'll stop for the night," said Sesshomaru.

"But My Lord, we only walked one day!" Jaken complains.

"Rin needs rest" Sesshomaru turned to Rin. "If you want, you can search for something to eat''

Sesshomaru walked away.

"Where are you going, my lord?" asked Rin. When he did not reply: "Do not forget to come back for us," she shouted back.

"Of course he doesn't leave us, silly human" said Jaken.

Rin Jaken ignored and went back into the forest to search for food.

Meanwhile, it was already dark, and Rin hurried to search for mushrooms. She arrived at a pond and wanted a drink of water, but as Rin looks in the reflection of the water, she focuses her eyes upward:

There, high in the sky is the full moon. But the moon is larger and much brighter than Rin had ever seen.

Rin sighed. _I have never seen the moon so beautiful. I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru sees it too. _Rin was so obsessed by the moon that she did not notice that behind her a hungry Youkai is lurking, ready to attack.

* * *

**Sorry people, but here the chapter stops. Rin will be saved? If so, by Sesshomaru or someone else? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Saved by the Moon

****

I'm back! Let's see what happens.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Saved by the Moon.

Rin had just enough time to turn around when the Youkai attacks. Rin cried out in pain when the Youkai bites in her arm and begins to shake her. The beast let her go and Rin fell into the pond. Her arm had nasty bite wounds and began to bleed violently.

The creature was about to attack again, but was suddenly surrounded by blue-white flames. It screamed as the flames burned his body. The flames had also reached Rin, but strangely enough the blue-white flames make her anything but give only a warm and safe feeling.

As quickly as the flames had appeared, they disappeared again. The Youkai who attacked Rin was a little further. He was clearly dead. Rin looked up and expected that Sesshomaru rescued her, but before her stood another Youkai, one that Rin has never seen:

The Youkai stood with it's back to Rin and looked at the burnt corpse of the beast. Eventually it turned and looked at Rin. The moon was nothing compared to the appearance of the female Youkai: She had long pure white hair and sapphire blue eyes. She also had a long, elegant, pointed tail that ends in a range of feathers with the same pure white color . An indigo square decorates her forehead and two pairs of red stripes that wave over eachother. But what most struck Rin was that she had giant swan-like wings. The wings were spread a little, so Rin could not see the corpse.

_Is she an angel?_ Rin thought. She stood up and held her injured arm. The angelic Youkai walked towards Rin and knelt before her.

''Are you okay, little one?" Asked the Youkai. Her voice had a calming effect on Rin.

"Y-Yes, ma'am. Rin was just shocked" Rin said, but her arm was awfully painful.

The winged Youkai tilted her head slightly and looked intently at Rin and shook her head.

'Your arm doesn't look so good, little girl, "she said. She gently grabbed the left arm of Rin.

The Youkai studied the injured arm and let her other hand floating above it. This allowed Rin to see that the underarms of the Youkai were covered with feathers, with the same white color. Rin suddenly felt a warm feeling in her left arm and looked at it. She gasped when she saw that the bites were gone: Her arm was healed.

"Thank you, that was very nice of you" Rin said gratefully. The Youkai smiled.

"You're welcome" she said.

"I don't want to be rude, but who are you?" Rin asked a little nervous.

The Youkai smiled and answered:

"My name is Kolunga and I'm the White Eagline of the Moon'

Suddenly the antenna-like feathers on her ears began to vibrate and Kolunga quickly got up. She stood for Rin and looked at the cause of the vibration.

Sesshomaru has arrived.

* * *

**Rin is saved! But how will Sesshomaru react? You can see it in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The InuYoukai and the Eagline

**Hi everyone! I will try to make the chapters a little longer, because I'm still new to this. How do you like it so far? Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The InuYoukai and the Eagline.

Sesshomaru stood on a hillside overlooking a lake. Soon he turned his attention to the moon. He closed his eyes and let the soothing moonlight envelop his face.

_The moon is unusually bright tonight. _But Sesshomaru could no longer continue to think about the behavior of the moon when he heard an all too familiar cry. He turned and sprinted to the source of the sound. He smelled the stench of blood. Rin's blood. Sesshomaru growled: Who is stupid enough to attack _his _Rin? But before he could get closer Sesshomaru saw suddenly dazzling blue and white. He stopped and looked fascinated at the abnormally colored flames. Sesshomaru watched as the flames scorched Rin's attacker. Rin is also enveloped by the flames and Sesshomaru was about to get her when the flames were suddenly out.

At the time the flames were gone, Sesshomaru smelled an unfamiliar scent. He watched as the source of the scent walked over to Rin. Sesshomaru was shocked: He knows what this kind of Youkai is, but he had never thought that he would encounter one.

It is a Eagline, and not just an ordinary one. It is the White Eagline of the Moon. Sesshomaru was totally stunned by the beauty of the angelic Eagline.

He shook his head and stepped forward, that causes the feathers on the Eagline's ears to vibrate and fixed her gaze on the InuYoukai as she stands up and stands before Rin.

_So, this Eagline is why my Rin is still alive. She is also very protective. A good sign, but I must be careful, because if she thinks I'm a danger, it can be quite dangerous._

When Rin soon saw that it was her Lord, she ran along the legs of the Eagline and hugged the legs of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was so relieved that nothing was wrong with her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this nice angel saved me!" Rin said happily.

When the Eagline heard the word ''angel'', she had to laugh: a beautiful musical sound that made Sesshomaru strangely at ease.

''I'm no angel, dear" she explained. "But a Eagline, as I have just told you."

Sesshomaru was confused: he could just smell Rin's blood, but he saw no visible injuries on her.

As if Rin could read his thoughts, she said: "She has healed my arm too! Look!

Sesshomaru looked, and saw that the left sleeve of her kimono was torn, but her arm was pink as normal.

Sesshomaru smiled and patted Rin's head. He looked at the white Eagline.

Rin broke away from Sesshomaru and walked to the winged Eagline.

"Thank you so much that you saved me, Lady Kolunga" Thanked Rin. Sesshomaru nodded towards Kolunga and walked away.

"It was a pleasure. Off you go, I see that your faithful dog want's you to come along' Kolunga said smiling. She gave Rin a wink, unfolded her wings and flew away.

Rin walked quickly to _her faithful dog_.

**And how do you like it so far? I had noticed that it is not easy to keep Sesshomaru in character. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Father, Daughter and White Feather

**Here is chapter 4! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Father, Daughter and White Feather.

Rin and Sesshomaru walked back to Jaken. The imp was still awake and when he saw them both, he started yelling at Rin:

"Rin! You are such a nasty rotten kid who does nothing but trouble and Lor ..." But he could not go on because Sesshomaru gives him a big kick. Jaken flies a few meters and then smashed against a tree.

Sesshomaru sat down against a tree. He looked at Rin and saw that the girl was holding something in her hands: It looked like a white feather.

"Rin."

Rin looked up quickly and walked to the Youkai.

"Yes, what is it, my lord?" She asked, still holding the feather.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked. His golden eyes were on the brown eyes of Rin.

Rin smiled: "I feel really good, I was just a little shaken."

Sesshomaru nodded and smiled faintly. Rin sat down beside him and showed him the white feather.

"This is for you, I had not had time to pick flowers. Therefore this pretty, white feather is for you. It reminds me of you. Oh, and of the nice Eagly line, I mean Eagline." Rin giggled.

Sesshomaru took the feather and felt a strange, warm sensation coming from the white little thing. Sesshomaru was completely stunned, but then it began to dawn.

"Rin, where did you find the feather?" He asked as he carefully examined the little thing.

"At the pond, where the white lady saved me." Rin replied.

_I thought so,_ Thought Sesshomaru. _This feather comes from the wing of the White Eagline of the Moon. They say it has magical powers._

"Thank you, Rin." When Sesshomaru saw Rin yawning, he asked: "Are you tired?"

The girl nodded and Sesshomaru lifted her and placed her on his lap. Rin put her head on his chest and Sesshomaru leaned his cheek against her head and closed his eyes. He put his arms around her and Rin grabbed the white fur on Sesshomaru's shoulder with her little hand. Rin shook a bit by a cold wind that suddenly appeared. "Calm down." Said Sesshomaru comforting, he pulled his legs in. He put his Mokomoko around them to keep that position. The fur was big enough to completely envelop Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin closed her eyes sighing.

"Good night, Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered.

"Sleep well, my little Rin." Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her forehead.

He grabbed Rin's hand, with the white feather between their fingers and fell asleep.

Unnoticed by Rin and Sesshomaru, the feather gave a soft, moon-like glow.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 4. I love cute Rin / Sesshomaru moments. And what is the purpose of the feather? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
